Shan Yu
Shan Yu is the main antagonist of Mulan ''and stands as one of Disney's most popular villains. Like Frollo, Clayton, Professor Ratigan, Mcleach and Scar, he lacks any powers, instead relying on his brainpower to battle his opponents, as well as sheer brute strength. His pet falcon, Hayabusa, is always perched on his shoulder, unless doing scouting work for him. He was voiced by Miguel Ferrer. He ranked #18 in the top 30 disney villains (One better than Hopper but one under Professor Ratigan.) Fictional character history A dark lord type character, Shan Yu is the ruthless king of the Huns in Mulan. He has a pet falcon as his friend and minion. The unnamed Emperor of China (presumably Wikipedia:Quin Shi Huang) builds the Great Wall to protect China from Yu's malice. Ironically, the proud Hun leader takes this as a challenge and determines to prove his power by scaling the Great Wall before conquering all of China. His armies crush the Emperor's with ease however when they reach the mountain pass they are cut off by General Li Shang's troops. Though the Huns quickly gain the upper hand, Mulan wins the Chinese troops the battle by triggering an avalance that buries the Huns. An enraged Shan Yu survives and takes an elite group of Huns to Bei Zing where they capture the Emperor. Yu commands the Emperor to bow before him but the old monarch refuses, saying "No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow." Incensed, Shan Yu vows that if the Emperor will not bow in peace then he'll bow in pieces. He draws his sword and is about to decapitate the sovereign when Shang attacks him and he and Shang battle while Mulan arrives has Cheng Po take the emporer away to safely. Shan Yu sees the emporer is out of sight and yells in fury and is about to kill Shang for "taking away his victory" until Mulan admits Shang didn't, SHE did. Shan Yu recognize her as the soldier from the mountains and battles Mulan. In the ensuing battle between Yu and Mulan, an assortment of fireworks are set off. Mulan pushes the evil leader into the path of one of the fireworks and Yu screams as he is thrown into a tower and annihilated in a blinding explosion. Trivia Shan Yu has quickly become one of Disney's most recognizable villains. In UltimateDisney. com's top thirty villain countdown, Shan yu came in 18th place. One place better than Hopper, but one place worse than Professor Ratigan. Many fans were disappointed with Mulan II as Shan Yu did not return in it, but Shan Yu died in the fireworks explosion. However Shan Yu did appear in Kingdom Hearts II. He has but one line, "Now you'll bow to me.", spoken by Corey Burton. Here, he is not apparently allied with Maleficent and Pete, but his use of the heartless may be due to them. Some people think he is the unseen hunter in the 1942 film, ''Bambi. Yu appears to be inspired by the real life Hun warlord, Atilla and the Mongolian emperor, Genghis Khan, the latter of whom Yu resembles to a certain degree. Shan Yu is similar to Ruber from Quest for Camelot. Shan Yu shares similarites with Professor Ratigan from The Great Mouse Detective. Shan Yu is a War Lord and Ratigan is a Crime Lord. Curiously, Shan Yu was not among the antagonists in Mickey's House Of Villains despite appearing in The House Of Mouse. Category: Classics Category: Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:1990's introductions Category:Masters of Evil Category:Warriors Category:Men Category:Deceased villains Category:Killers Category:Males Category:Evil geniuses Category:Tyrants Category:Most Evil Category:Deaths Category:sexism Category:Completely mad Category:Most Evil Category:Strongest Villains Category:Mulan villains Category:Evil geniuses Category:Crimes Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Boogeymen Category:Crime Bosses Category:Temptation Category:Monarchs Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Insane Psycho Category:Sexism Category:Villains Killed By A Protagonist Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:Chubby Villains Category:True Villains Category:Rich Category:goners Category:Mass Murderers Category:Most Wicked Villains Category:Chinese Villains Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Mulan villains Category:Basil Villains Category:Villains that would be earn the death penalty Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:Brilliant Villains Category:Cold villains Category:Calcaulating villains Category:Intellegent villains Category:♂